


A Night Of Fun For The Newly Weds

by Hex69



Series: Shuann NSFW Weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Mating Press, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex69/pseuds/Hex69
Summary: Ann and Akira have just gotten married and have left their wedding reception for their hotel room where they shall spend their honeymoon, now completely alone Ann wants to have some fun with her new husband.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Series: Shuann NSFW Weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A Night Of Fun For The Newly Weds

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt for Shuann NSFW Weekend!!
> 
>  **Prompt:** Wedding Night

After the long wedding reception Akira and Ann made their way to their hotel room, carrying their luggage behind them and having already changed into more comfortable clothes.

After setting her bags down by the bed Ann stretched her arms out and let out a big sigh, “That was so fun!”

“Our wedding or the reception?” asked Akira with an amused smile on his face as he set his bags by Ann’s.

“Do I have to choose?” Ann playfully replied.

Akira walked over and hugged her by her hips, “I love you.”

Ann looked up at him with a soft smile, “I love you too.”

“I had fun too but I’ve learned that weddings and receptions can be exhausted so how about we get some sleep?”

“Hmmm...” Ann thought to herself, “Are you sure? Because I had...” Ann paused and moved one of her hands downward, and grabbing Akira’s ass, causing him to tense up, and let out a very low, unexpected moan, “...other ideas~” said Ann with a mischievous smile.

After processing what just happened Akira returned Ann’s smile, and leaned his face in close to hers, “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“Why don’t we get in bed and find out?” said Ann as she took one of Akira’s hands and lead him to the bed, falling backwards onto it, pulling Akira on top of her.

Akira stared down at her with a smile, thinking of where to start, he moved down and began to slowly remove her pants and underwear, while he did this Ann unbuttoned her shirt and flung it off the bed, leaving only her bra.

“Are you ready?” asked Akira.

“Yes.”

Without a word Akira slowly slid one of his fingers into Ann’s vagina, Ann held in her moan, her hands gripping the hotel bed sheets tightly as Akira finger moved in and out, Ann’s breathing quicken with each thrust of the finger, yelping in surprise as Akira quick entered two more, the pace at which the black-haired man thrusted them in quickening.

“....F-Fuck...” Ann whispered to herself, her face red as she looked at Akira pleading eyes, “.....M-More....put it in a-already...” she said.

Akira looked at Ann and proceed to silently comply as he gently pulled his fingers out, which sent a shiver through Ann’s body, Akira lifted Ann’s hips up, positioned himself and slowly slide his dick into Ann’s wet pussy, earning him a loud moan from Ann as it went further and further in, Akira then began to thrust into her as Ann shook and moaned beneath him.

“.....K-Keep....going...” said Ann between moans and Akira complied.

His mind racing, in the heat of the moment he lifted Ann’s legs and bent them up above her head and crawled on top of her, laying on top of her as he continued to thrust, Ann yelled in both pain and surprise only to immediately wrap her arms around the man she now called her husband, locking eyes with him as he continued to trust into her.

“A-Akira...”

“....A-Ann...”

Their words slurred bodies exhausted the two of them reached their climax, both cumming at the same time and making a mess of each other and the hotel bed they laid on, Akira let go of Ann legs which fell to the bed as he collapsed beside her.

Ann laid there, panting as she came back to her senses, “.....T-That was....a-amazing...”

No response.

“...Hm? A-Akira?”

Ann turned her head to find Akira laying next to her, dead asleep.

Ann puffed her cheeks but soon smiled as she turned on her side and cuddled up next to him, “....I love you...” said Ann as her eyes began to feel heavy and let herself drift off by her beloved's side.


End file.
